ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of a New Era Part 1
This is the premier of Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. It presents an alternate version of the events that take place at the end of Ultimate Alien and completely replaces Omniverse. For example, the official Omnitrix looks and functions differently than in canon. Plot (Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at Ben’s new house moving boxes around. The TV in the living room is playing a broadcast by Will Harangue. He is ranting about Ben supposedly rampaging through Bellwood Park. On screen is a live video feed of a female, yellow-eyed Vaxasaurian wearing an Omnitrix sticker on her shoulder and a strange collar/necklace. Ben puts down a box he just picked up and stares at it in mild shock. Kevin leans idly against the wall, watching Ben with a faint smile as he waits for the explosion. Gwen looks from the TV, then Ben, then Kevin, then Ben again with a knowing but worried look on her face.) BEN: Wow. That’s just… Wow… KEVIN: Yeah, the resemblance doesn’t really show, does it. (Ben grimaces in anger and yells so loudly that his parents, who are outside the window stacking more boxes, are seen looking up in surprise.) BEN: SHE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE HUMUNGOUSAUR! Her eyes are the wrong color, that Omnitrix is a sticker, and, and, well!... GWEN: She’s a girl? BEN: Thank you! KEVIN: Well what are you waiting for, hero? I mean, we’re all off duty today but you’re not seriously going to let some random Humungousaur with a fake Omnitrix ruin your reputation. Right? BEN: You took the words right out of my mouth. GWEN: You two agreeing is never a good sign. (The trio run to the front door and out onto the sidewalk. Ben dials up his new Omnitrix and turns into XLR8. Gwen and Kevin run to the latter’s car.) XLR8: Mom, Dad, alien monster guy tearing up the park. Gotta run! (XLR8’s faceplate lowers and he runs off in the direction of the park while Kevin drives behind him. Sandra tries to chase them before realizing the futility and calls out.) SANDRA: Be careful! (Ben’s parents look at each other with bemusement.) CARL: I‘m so proud of him. Theme Song! (Cut to Bellwood Park, the same downtown park where Ben fought Vilgax two years previously. Suemongousaur is ripping up trees and park benches, roaring, and taking swipes at anyone who gets in her way. Police have surrounded the park with their patrol cars and are struggling against the alien. As she smashes a police car and throws it into another, XLR8 arrives in the park. As his faceplate retracts, a group of young bystanders outside the police barricades see him and start cheering. XLR8 ignores them and saves a few stragglers and wayward police that have failed to escape the park, dumping them into the crowd. As he grabs the last one, a little girl who tried to hide under a bench, Kevin’s car pulls up outside the barricade. He and Gwen run out and into the park, with Kevin pausing to absorb a Police car’s hood. The police withdraw from the quarantine zone.) KEVIN: Suemongousaur? What the heck?! GWEN: You know her? KEVIN: I know a lot of people. She’s a small time thief and alien tech dealer. Not really much of a fighter. (They dodge a swipe of Sue’s tail) GWEN: And you know this how? XLR8: You probably don’t want to know. KEVIN: He’s probably right. GWEN: Like I said, you two agreeing is never a good sign. (Gwen runs up into the air over the park via mana platforms. XLR8 taunts Suemongousaur by dashing out of the way of her attacks at the last possible instant. As he dances out of reach, Kevin leaps up behind Sue and punches her in the back of the neck, sending her stumbling forward. Gwen blasts her with mana, sending her back the way she came. Sue roars in anger and grows to double her normal size.) XLR8: Oh no you don’t! (XLR8 runs rapidly around Sue until a miniature tornado forms. As a surprised Sue is carried up into the air, Gwen forms a large sphere of mana and launches it it into Sue, sending her flying. As she nears the ground, Kevin forms his fist into a hammer and smacks her into a stand of trees. Gwen finishes the fight by wrapping Sue’s wrists and ankles in mana shackles. XLR8 runs up to Sue and studies her.) XLR8: Had enough? SUEMONGOUSAUR: Ugghhhhh… XLR8: I‘ll take that as a yes. (Gwen returns to the ground and Kevin de-armors. They approach Suemongousaur, and XLR8 moves away.) XLR8: Don’t worry officers. Everything is under- (Suddenly, there is a loud whistling noise. A pair of RPGs streak through the air. One heads for XLR8, while the other heads for Kevin and Gwen. Gwen raises a mana shield to block the latter while XLR8 simply dashes away from the former as it strikes the ground and explodes.) GWEN: Turbo! (A whirlwind spreads out from around Gwen’s mana shield and blows the smoke away. As the last of it clears, two silhouettes appear on a large pedestal that originally housed a statue. XLR8 returns to where Gwen is standing with Kevin, still shielded. The silhouettes are revealed to be the Vreedle Brothers, much to the trio’s shock.) KEVIN: The Vreedle Brothers?! OCTAGON: I do apologize for the missiles. We have an obligation that you would not approve of and needed you out of the way to carry it out. XLR8: So what, you’ve completely forgotten that you decided to become Plumbers again? Why am I not surprised. RHOMBOID: Because you know that deep down we’re mean, dumb brutes who just wanna blow stuff up? XLR8: Well, yeah. OCTAGON: Let me do the talking, Boid! I believe that was a rhetorical question. XLR8: It was. KEVIN: What is there to talk about? You’ve already broken your oaths to the Plumbers twice. OCTAGON: Now you listen here, Levin. My brother and I have no quarrel with you or your girlfriend. GWEN: Then why did you try to kill us? RHOMBOID: We have been what you might call conscripted to destroy one Ben Tennyson. Our client was particularly insistent on us doing it in public. OCTAGON: BOID! XLR8: You really think I‘m gonna just stand here and let you blast me? BOTH OF THE BROTHERS: Um… No. (Boid raises the oversized cannon in his hands and fires an RPG at XLR8, which he dodges easily. Octagon raises a pair of pistols and fires at XLR8 with equal futility. A blast of mana knocks both brothers off their perch. Gwen runs up a set of mana platforms and glares at the Brothers.) GWEN: If you’re here to kill Ben, then there’s definitely a quarrel between us. BOID: Aw, why can’t our job ever be easy, Octagon? OCTAGON: We’re bounty hunters, Boid. It’s in the description. (The Brothers get to their feet and start firing wildly at Gwen, who shields herself. The ground below the Vreedles shakes, and Kevin bursts out covered in armor made from the soil.) KEVIN: Not by the hair of my chiny chin chin. (Behind them, Suemongousaur breaks free of her mana shackles and charges at XLR8. He easily dodges and begins running circles around Sue, attacking her with rapid kicks and slashes. Unable to land a hit on him, she gradually folds. Nearby, Gwen is in a firefight with the Vreedles, shielding herself while Kevin lobs rocks at them. XLR8 creates another tornado around Sue, then leaps high into the air above air and delivers a devastating drop kick that slams her into the ground face first. Satisfied that she is down, he streaks toward the Vreedles and snatches their weapons. He drops them at Kevin’s feet, who absorbs the metal and smashes them with a hammer. Gwen sends out a wave of mana that knocks the Vreedles back several yards.) OCTAGON: I believe now would be a good time to make what you might call a tactical retreat. Luckily I had the foresight to purchase a beckon call to give us easy access to our ride. (He pulls out a cylindrical remote and presses a button. XLR8 tries to run to the brothers, but their ship teleports right into his path too quickly for him to see it coming, and he slams into the hull. As he recovers, the brothers run into the ship.) RHOMBOID: Does this mean we won’t get paid, Octagon? OCTAGON: On the contrary, Boid. There was no set time limit our mysterious client gave us to accomplish this most difficult task, so we have all of eternity to find a way to earn that bounty. RHOMBOID: So when will we take another crack at him? (On the ground, Kevin forms a pair of large cones on his hands and fires them at the fleeing starship like rockets. They strike it’s engines and cockpit and detonate. The ship falls to the ground in flames and explodes.) XLR8: Kevin, did you just?! KEVIN: What? It’s not like they’re gone forever. They’re clones, remember? XLR8: We needed to interrogate them, figure out who sent them after me. GWEN: At least we’ve still got Suemongousaur. (Nearby, Sue struggles to her feet and presses a button on her collar, and she teleports away.) GWEN: I stand corrected. (As the trio tries to puzzle out what happened, Khyber watches them from within a thick stand of trees. At his side sits his pet, waiting for instructions.) KHYBER: They should be interesting prey, old friend. Let’s test their mettle. (Khyber whistles, and his pet runs into the sun, transforming into Rocktooth as she does so.) GWEN: Maybe there was a ship in orbi- ROCKTOOTH: ROOAAAARRRR! XLR8: Scatter! (The trio spreads out away from Rocktooth just as she charges through the spot they were standing in.) XLR8: That’s a Root Shark; Spidermonkey’s natural predator. GWEN: The thing that ate Mizaru? KEVIN: What’s an alien super predator doing in Bellwood?! XLR8: Stop rampaging monster now, ask questions later! (Rocktooth proceeds to try to devour XLR8, but he dodges her attacks without effort, while Gwen and Kevin pummel her with futile attacks. Rocktooth barely pays the latter two any attention, turning toward them only when they restrain her movement. She launches herself over XLR8 and tries to encircle him with her serpentine body, but he simply jumps out of her coils. Rocktooth roars and tries to give chase. At this point the fight as reached an intersection at the corner of the park where a skyscraper is under construction.) GWEN: Is it just me or is that thing ignoring us to focus on you? XLR8: It is. But I don’t look anything like an Arachnachimp. Gonna need something that hits harder to fight this thing. (XLR8 presses the Omnitrix on his chest, transforming into Swampfire.) SWAMPFIRE: Now that’s more like it! (Swampfire blasts Rocktooth’s face with flames, and she snaps back with a screech. Smoke curls from her face, but she looks more angry than pained. Swampfire continues to launch fire blasts at Rocktooth, who in turn tries to crush him under her own body. A blast of mana from Gwen strikes her in the eye, and she whips her tail about, knocking a shielded Gwen right into Kevin. Taking advantage of the distraction, Swampfire laces the street with seeds, which grow into vines that ensnare Rocktooth. Unfortunately she manages to shred them with her teeth. Before Swampfire can counter, Rocktooth manages to eat him. Instead of swallowing him, however, she grimaces and spits him out. Parts of his body are massing or torn up, but he regenerates.) SWAMPFIRE: Ugh… And I thought I smelled bad. Guess I taste bad too. GWEN: Considering the circumstances, that’s probably a good thing. (Swampfire leaps straight up at Rocktooth and punches her between the eyes with such force her neck snaps back in a C shape over her back. Kevin launches himself over her back and slams his fists into it so hard he cracks the concrete below. As Rocktooth, recoils, Gwen raises her hands and speaks in an eerie voice.) GWEN: Mercutas Verditas! (Gwen fires a blast of pink-white mana like lighting from her hands, which strikes Rocktooth on the neck and spreads over her body as a devastating energy wave similar to e. Rocktooth roars in agony and collapses, smoking curling from her body, but she manages to raise her head and growl defiantly. At the top of a building, Khyber watches the battle.) KHYBER: I think that’s enough. (Khyber whistles, and Rocktooth abruptly turns away from Swampfire and company, slithering as fast she can.) KEVIN: Oh, come on! SWAMPFIRE: We have to follow it, before- (Rocktooth plows straight through the partially constructed skyscraper, leaving a gaping hole in the bottom.) SWAMPFIRE: That happens… (Several workers start to fall from the half-constructed building, only to land on Gwen’s mana platforms. Swampfire runs to the building and turns into Diamondhead. As Diamondhead creates crystal supports to stop the building from collapsing, Gwen creates mana slides for the workers to escape on, with Kevin catching anyone who falls. As the last workers approach the slide, the girders beneath them give way, only to be caught and held in place by Diamondhead’s growing crystal formations. Before he can finish building them, however, the Omnitrix on Diamondhead’s chest starts to flash and beep.) DIAMONDHEAD: Aw man, not now! (Diamondhead times out and reverts to Ben. The Omnitrix core is red, indicating it is in Recharge Mode. Fortunately, the workers are saved by Gwen and Kevin.) BEN: ‘Phew’ Is everybody out? GWEN: I don’t sense anyone else inside. KEVIN: Great, now we can looks in the direction Rocktooth went, but there is no sign of her. figure out how a giant alien monster just disappeared. BEN: Really not our best day today. First we let the Vreedle Brothers get the drop on us, then we lose them and a Vaxasaurian, and now this. And we're not even on duty. GWEN: Alien mega predators don’t just pop up thousands of light years away from their home planets and disappear. There’s gotta be more to all this. BEN: You thinking what I‘m thinking? (As the trio return to Kevin’s car and leave, Khyber watches them from atop a nearby building. His pet eventually joins him, looking dejected.) KHYBER: Fret not old friend. I have learned much from this battle. The outcome will be different next time. Ben Tennyson is indeed worthy prey (Max’s Plumbing occupies the bottom two floors of a modest skyscraper at the edge of downtown Bellwood. Kevin’s car pulls up and parks in the inner garage. The team make their way through the fully functional plumbing shop to a bank of elevators. As the doors to a lift close in front of them, Ben taps several buttons on the control panel in a secret code. The elevator descends through a hidden underground shaft that deposits the team into the new, hidden Plumber Base under Bellwood. The building on top is mostly a front to keep it hidden, though it does contain a functional Plumbing shop and Plumber offices. The base itself is filled with Plumbers, about half of whom are human, while the rest are a diverse mixture of alien species. Blukic, Driba, Magister Patelliday, and various other Plumbers can be seen at stations or walking around to attend to their duties.) BEN: Grandpa Max! (Max turns from his monitoring station and sees the team.) MAX: I was wondering when you three would get here. How are you? GWEN: Better now. (Ben and Gwen hug Max, while Kevin simply gives a respectful handshake. Magister Patelliday is nearby, and he approaches.) MAX: I know what you’re going to ask, but no. We haven’t found a trace of that Root Shark. KEVIN: What about Suemongousaur? PATELLIDAY: There’s no sign of her or whatever ship she used to get to the Earth. That collar she was wearing connected her directly to some kind of teleporter, but we couldn’t trace the signal. All we know for sure is that she’s still on this planet. BEN: The only other Vaxasaurian on Earth is Humungousaur, so it’s not like she can blend in. One way or another we’ll find her, as long as she doesn’t get to a ship. MAX: You’re probably right. But why would she tear up a park? BEN: Well, the Vreedle Brothers said they’d been hired specifically to kill me in public. Maybe they paid her to draw me out. PATELLIDAY: If you’re right, then they’ve gotten smarter. I never had much faith in their careers as Plumbers, but they are good at killing things. GWEN: I doubt the Vreedles are the ones who hired Sue. KEVIN: You think whoever enlisted them brought her in to help them out? GWEN: It makes more sense. Those two don’t exactly gain brainpower when they get new bodies. BEN: She makes a good point. MAX: You three shouldn’t worry about it. Not yet anyway. We’ve tackled tougher cases. BEN: I hope you’re right. But I can’t shake the feeling that this one’s different. KEVIN: Standing around coming up with theories isn’t going to fix this. Let’s go do something for a change. We are technically off today, remember? GWEN: One thing before we go. Ben, can we talk? BEN: Sure. (Gwen leads Ben to a private room in the Plumber base. Kevin follows them and activates a privacy screen, ensuring they won’t be overheard.) BEN: What’s up? GWEN: Remember how I said I might be going to college early? BEN: Don’t tell me… GWEN: It’s happening. BEN: Aw man. You know we can’t do what we do without you Gwen. GWEN: I doubt that. Besides, you know why. BEN: That doesn’t make it any easier. ‘Sigh’ I understand. I felt the same way for a long time. Still, at least I‘ll have Kevin helping me out. KEVIN: Yeah, about that.. BEN: No way, you too!? KEVIN: I love doing what we do, but that doesn’t change the fact that I‘m getting sick of everything that goes along with that. BEN: The paparazzi are pretty annoying, but that’s not the whole reason, is it? KEVIN: Ok, you got me. I‘m moving in with Gwen. BEN: I don’t even want to know the details of that arrangement. GWEN: Look, the point is we can’t help you full time anymore. BEN: But I can call if I need you, right? GWEN: Always. You’re still my favorite cousin. BEN: Ditto. I‘m gonna miss you two. KEVIN: Don’t get sappy just yet, Tennyson. I‘m staying here for a bit longer. Gwen’s leaving first. BEN: Well, there’s that. Thanks, Kev. KEVIN: Don’t make me regret it. GWEN: You already do, don’t you? KEVIN: Not yet. Maybe by tomorrow. BEN: Wanna bet? KEVIN: Nah. BEN: When are you leaving? GWEN: Three weeks. You’ll be stuck with Kevin for a month after that. BEN: Does Grandpa know? GWEN: Not yet, but he suspects. KEVIN: Can we go, now? BEN: Mr. Smoothie? GWEN: In an hour. (The trio leave the room. As the view of it zooms out, a monitoring screen is revealed. Khyber is watching it, having apparently overheard everything. He is sitting in a darkened layer, seemingly underground, and looks extremely pleased. His pet paces around behind him, clearly impatient.) KHYBER: Well, would you look at that, old friend. It seems we won’t have to wait long for our chance to get the boy after all. (As Khyber’s dog growls, we cut out to see Ben’s team in the garage of Max’s Plumbing.) KEVIN: Need a ride? BEN: No thanks. I‘ve got to get the Tenn-Speed out of here. KEVIN: Suit yourself. (Gwen and Kevin get into the former’s car and drive away. Ben watches them leave with a forlorn look on his face. He then heads to a seemingly high tech, green and black motorcycle with Omnitrix symbols on the wheels and white highlights. As Ben sits down inside and grabs the controls, a green light scans him, causing nanomachines to form protective gear around his clothes. He powers the Tenn-Speed up and speeds out of the garage. The street outside is nearly empty, but up ahead there is traffic. As he approaches the intersection, Ben activates a cloaking device, turning the bike invisible. He ducks in and out of traffic at high speeds, driving recklessly but with great skill. At one point he passes a police patrol car and sets off his radar, but the officer can’t find a trace of the alleged speed offender.) BEN: I almost forgot how much fun this is. (Ben’s mood seems to have improved. He heads to the Mr. Smoothie where he first encountered the Incurseans and parks. As he steps out of the Tenn-Speed and loses his riding, gear a group of teenagers see him, shout out his name, and run up to him asking for autographs. His face falls.) BEN: I am so not in the mood right now… FAN #1: Ben, please sign my jacket! FAN #2: Ben, please sign my smoothie! FAN #3: Ben what’s your favorite smoothie flavor? (Ben starts half-heartedly doling out autographs. Before he can get to the third one, the owner of the Mr. Smoothie, a tall man in his thirties with spiky red hair and blue eyes, runs out into the parking lot.) OWNER: Alright, we are closed! I want everybody off my parking lot, NOW! FAN #2: What? You just opened an hour ago! FAN #4: You can’t do that! FAN #3: But I wanted to get my autographed smoothie! OWNER: I said we’re closed! No one in the shop or on the pavement. No exceptions! (The teenagers grumble but start to leave. Ben turns away looking even more dejected then before, but as he starts to leave, the Mr. Smoothie owner puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Inside, his employees are shooing out other customers and turning the CLOSED sign.) BEN: I thought you said no exceptions. OWNER: I lied. You looked like you needed a break from the fans and the press, so I‘m giving you one. BEN: What’s the catch? OWNER: No catch. You’re my best customer, and you’ve put your life on the line to help people more times than I can count, even if they trash you for it. Is it illegal to show a bit gratitude? BEN: No. (The owner leads Ben to a table just outside Mr. Smoothy and goes inside. He comes out a moment later bearing a smoothie, which he gives to Ben before sitting down opposite him.) OWNER: It’s on the house. BEN: Really? Thanks…. What flavor? OWNER: Something new. If you don’t ask, you’ll get a random one for free. The first one, anyway. BEN: Works for me. starts sipping the smoothie and seems to like it. But why do you like me so much? I‘ve kind of destroyed your store more than once. OWNER: Small price to pay if it means I won’t get eaten by a giant alien monster. (Abruptly, Slamworm erupts from the ground with a great screech. She turns her attention to Ben, and her eyes narrow.) BEN: Hold that thought. (Slamworm tries to eat the table Ben and the owner are sitting at, but Ben leaps from his seat and tackles latter man out of the way. They get to their feet to see the smoothie and the table in pieces, and the owner runs back to the Mr. Smoothie building. Ben tries to transform, but Slamworm dives at hive, forcing him to dodge once again. Slamworm gets a mouthful of pavement, which she spits at Ben. Ben dodges yet again and finally manages to transform into Humungousaur.) HUMUNGOUSAUR: That’s better. Alright ugly, you want a fight? You’ve got one. charges Slamworm with a raised fist. This is for ruining my perfectly good smoothie! (Slamworm dives right on top of Humungousaur and tunnels underground. Humungousaur roars futily as he is forced deeper into the earth. Eventually he and Slamworm emerge in a huge cavern and fall onto the stone floor. Humungousaur stumbles to his feet, backs away, and stares around in shock. The cavern is filled with the buildings and paraphernalia of a city; a city inhabited by a motley mixture of alien species.) HUMUNGOUSAUR: What the?... (Slamworm manages to regain her bearings and growls at Humungousaur. Humungousaur in turn takes up a fighting stance, glaring at the predator. Around them, the citizens of the secret alien city flee, screaming in terror. At the top of an outcropping near the cavern wall, sheltered by an overhanging building that juts from the stone, stands Khyber, watching with apparent interest.) TO BE CONTINUED... Noteworthy Events Omnitrix Alien Debuts *XLR8 (First Reappearance) *Swampfire (First Reappearance) *Diamondhead (First Reappearance) *Humungousaur (First Reappearance) Villain Debuts *The Vreedle Brothers (First Reappearance) *Khyber (First Appearance) *Zed (First Appearance) *Suemongousaur, aka Sue (First Appearance) *Will Harangue (First Reappearance) Minor Events * Mr Smoothie's owner makes his first appearance. He appreciates Ben's heroics and thinks of him as his best customer, despite the trouble he attracts. Characters *Ben Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (First Reappearance) *Kevin Levin (First Reappearance) *Max Tennyson (First Reappearance) *The Plumbers **Blukic (First Appearance, cameo) **Driba (First Appearance, cameo) **Magister Patelliday (First Reappearance) Villains *Will Harangue (First Reappearance) *The Vreedle Brothers (First Reappearance) *Khyber (First Appearance) *Zed (First Appearance) *Suemongousaur (First Appearance) Aliens Used Omnitrix *XLR8 (First Reappearance) *Swampfire (First Reappearance) *Diamondhead (First Reappearance) *Humungousaur (First Reappearance) Nemetrix * Rocktooth (First Appearance) * Slamworm (First Appearance) Spells Used * Turbo * Mercutas Verditas Allusions * Mercutas Verditas is the same spell Gwen and Charmcaster used against each other in Ben 10 vs the Negative 10 Part 2. Trivia *All of the Omnitrix aliens used in this episode were deliberately chosen from the aliens used in the pilot episode of a particular canon Ben 10 series. **XLR8 and Diamondhead from And Then There Were Ten **Swampfire from Ben 10 Returns Part 1 **Humungousaur from Fame Category:Episodes